The Ruin Princess' Loyal Hound
by JamesFreki
Summary: In this world the Forbidden Balor View was given to somebody else; Conner Flynn, is an orphan living on the streets on New York City but Connor is no ordinary orphan and the two girls that he's picked to provide the funds for todays meal are no ordinary high school students. T for language may become M later / Oc replacing Gasper:Pairings yet to be decided


**Authors notes** : Hey guys thanks for giving story a try. So a few quick things before we dive in, firstly yes Issei will be in this story, I haven't decided how much its going to revolve around him as of yet a lot of that will be decided by pairings. Right now I'm in between IsseixRias OcxAkeno, and OcxRias IsseixAsia there will be some harem action going on as this is DXD but those would be the main pairings (If you have a preference and/or a good argument for one of those pairing let me know). Secondly the tone of this story is going to be about what the cannon is with a few more serious moments. Thirdly my Oc is going to be a bit op at the beginning of the story but it should even out soon I will also be changing some things to make the earlier fights more difficult for the gang. Also depending on how things progress Issei may not be as pervy as in the cannon. Finally at the end of this first chapter I'm going to put a few poll's, I would appreciate any and all input.

oh and my lawyer/Dad asks me to remind you that I do not in fact own Highschool DXD

Now that that's done please sit back, relax, and enjoy

 **The Ruin Princess's Loyal Hound**

At 16, 5 foot 11, and 180 pounds Conner Flynn was in no way an ordinary orphan on the streets of New York. Connor was a wolf-blood, born of a werewolf father and a human mother, and he had a couple of problems. The first was that do to his mundane human blood he had very little magic and not enough magic meant that he couldn't perform some of the transformations that his supernatural side was famous for. Connors second, and far more pressing, problem was that he hadn't stolen/acquired nearly enough money for food this week, and he was getting hungry, luckily that problem was soon to be solved.

 _"Bingo, easy pickings 12 o'clock. Now what are two foreign girls doing alone in this part of town, hmm they're young too, maybe younger than me? No, Connor, keep your head in the game they have money and you need money that's all there is to it. Ok now concentrate on what I want… come on… come oooonn… work damn you."_

After a few more seconds of concentration Conner finally got the reaction he wanted as he felt his limited magic funnel through his eyes as the world came to stop, or it should have, _"What the hell are these girls!"_ Connor thought to himself as the two girls that had been his targets started looking around in a confused manor as the world around them came to a stop. _"Shit! These girls aren't human are they? Ok, calm down Connor just slip into the ally before they notice you."_

It was at that moment that the girl with the red hair turned to look directly at Connor, and smiled. _"Shit shit shit, I gotta get out a here right now!"_ Even as the thought accord to Connor he was already turning and bolting down an ally-way. Connor kept muttering to himself as he vaulted over the chain-link fence in the ally, only to find the red haired girl standing at the other end. The girl smiled and spoke for the first time. **"He's the one Akeno, I want him."** Connor turned around to find the black haired girl standing behind him. _"Damnit who are these girls?"_ Not quite cornered yet Conner turned and ran straight at, then up the wall of the ally and grabbed onto the buildings fire-escape before climbing straight up five stories to the roof, only to find the same red haired girl already there. Now giving an audible growl Connor turned and sprinted towards the edge of the building and leading off of it and landing on the building on the other side of the ally. As he ran Connor looked back to see the red haired girl FLY OVER him and land in front of him once again. Connor stopped with a blank look on his face that quickly turned to one of immense anger. **"Oh come the fuck on, how is that fair!"** The girl just kept on smiling as she looked at Connor as if he were some little kid trying to tackle their significantly larger parent. **"Well, if running won't work."** Connor charged at the red haired girl with the intent to barrel right through her. But instead of the girl his fist ran into a barrier of some kind. The barrier cracked and eventually broke, but not before sending Connor flying backwards. The girl's eyes widened slightly but other then that she showed no sign of being affected by the events occurring inches from her face.

As the black haired girl landed slightly behind the other, the red haired girl spoke up for the second time. **"That's enough now, we're not going to attack you so would you stop running and listen for a second."** Connor looked up from where he had landed and regarded the girl more carefully. She was about average sized for a young girl, had long red hair reaching down to her legs, and was oddly well endowed for her age; but what really caught his attention were the two bat like wings coming out of her lower back./p

 **"You're devils?"** Connor asked wide-eyed at the two girls in front of him. The red haired girl sighed and shook her head in exasperation at Conner. " **You finally calm down and that's all you can say, really? My name is Rias Gremory, and yes I am a devil as is my friend, and queen of my peerage, Akeno. Now that you know my name maybe you can introduce yourself as well, and maybe why you were trying to attack us"** Connor visibly gulped as he tried to slow his racing heart. _"Of all things why'd it have to be devils, well my best chance now seems to be to play along."_ " **I wasn't tryin to attack you, I was just tryin to, well, rob you,"** Connor finished sheepishly looking up at his two former marks before hurrying on. **"Why the hell did you chase after me if you weren't gonna attack me anyway?"**

 **"Well that's simple I want you for my peerage… Wait you were trying to rob us!? Why would you do that, that's horrible."**

Connor scratched his head in embarrassment at being called out by a devil of all things. **"I wouldn't say _horrible_ , I need money to buy food and you two looked like you were loaded so I figured you wouldn't be bothered about losing a few bucks.**

The now named Rias's expression went slowly from one of shocked indignation to one of understanding, then right back to shock. **"Wait, are you poor?"**

Connor paused for a second to process the last statement before bursting out laughing, " **Oh god I was right, you _must_ be absolutely loaded to have a reaction like that. Yes _Hime-sama_ , I'm poor. In fact I'm homeless as well, have been since my family threw me out."** The black haired girl, Akeno, stiffened as Connor finished, a reaction that was not lost to the boy though he had no way of knowing why as of yet.

At Connors words Rias gasped with her hands over her mouth, **"You poor boy why would they do that?"**

 **"Because I'm a mutt. My mother was a mundane human, nothing special about her at all, and so when I was born I didn't have nearly as much magic as I should, no magic means no transforming or physical enhancing. I was weak so my dad tossed me out. Course, it was only after that that I realized I had a sacred gear, heh serves the old bastard right."** Connor really didn't like the way Rias' eyes sparkled as he finished talking.

 **"What if I told you I could make you stronger, give you more magic then ever."**

Connor's eyes widened momentarily before quickly retracting with suspicion, **"That depends, what's the catch. Nobody, especially not devils, offers something like this without a return."**  
 **"Well now, aren't you the careful one?"** Rias' friend, Akeno, chuckled from behind her.

 **"Well he's not wrong Akeno fufufu though his caution is rather cute."**

 **"Oi, don't be calling me cute! Anyway, what do you want for your little miracle anyway? My soul?"**

Rias and Akeno couldn't help but break out into a fit of laughter at Connors question. **"Haha no, I don't want your soul. All you would have to do is join my peerage as my bishop, though you will have to be reincarnated as a devil in order for this to work. Is that ok with you?"**

 **"That doesn't sound to bad, what would happen afterwards if I were to agree?"**

" **Well arrangements would be made for you to come and live at my families estate in the underworld and you would serve as my bishop. I am attending school in Japan starting this year so arrangements would again be made for you to attend as well. Until then you will most likely be tutored by Grafia and… "** /strong/p

 **"That's enough,"** _"Jeezus this is a scary good deal, damn I can't believe that I'm about to do this!"_ Connor interrupts as Rias explains. **"That honestly sounds to good to be true."** Conner raises a hand to stop Rias from interrupting.  
 **"However I feel like I can trust you despite the fact that I know I shouldn't. Eh what the hell, yeah I accept."** Leaning back against an air-conditioning unit on the roof Conner sighs and looks between the two girls. **"So, ignoring a lot of the crazy shit you mentioned earlier, like going to school in bloody Japan, how's this thing gonna work?"**

 **"Well first why don't we start with an introduction? I don't believe that you've told us your name as of yet?"**

 **"Heh, yeah, guess I haven't yet huh. Name's Connor Flynn, formerly of the Flynn clan, nice to meet you. Now, we gonna do this thing or what?"**  
Rias chuckled before answering, **"Well it's nice to meet you Connor Flynn and I look forward to having you as part of my peerage. As for how it works it's quite simple, I insert this chess piece into your chest and you become a devil. Simplicity itself."** Rias finishes with a smile as she shows Connor a crimson red bishop piece. At the sight of the piece Rias's friend gasps and stares at her. **"Bucho, are you sure you want to use that piece, surely the regular bishop should enough."**

 **"No Akeno I have to use the mutation piece, I have the feeling that Connor here is too strong for the regular piece to bring him back, especially with that sacred gear of his."**  
Connor could only look back and forth between the two girls blinking in confusion at their topic, that is, until the chess piece in question came in contact with his body and he gasped as he was engulfed in a bright crimson light.

"Hey me again, hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Now for the polls

1\. Pairings: everyones favorite thing in the DXD vs. The possible pairings are as stated above please let me know which set up you like. I'm leaning towards one in particular right now but I've been back and forth. Also KIBA the poor man, should he get a girlfriend? Boyfriend? sexually undetermined friend? Maybe someone from Sonia's peerage? give me suggestions mwahahahahaha

2\. Familiar: this is something I've been playing with in terms of Connor. I'd like to keep it Canine themed (though if you have a really cool suggestion let me know). Recently I've been playing with the idea of either a Hellhound with a fire magic thing going for it, and a DireWolf with an ice/Frost magic concept. which would you guys like to see? they will most likely have a human for and potentially be a romance option.

3\. Plot!: so here's a buggy and I'll only be taking suggestions for a little while on this one so. would you guys like to see the next two and a half years play out for Connor or get to the start of the cannon story and see it in flashbacks? If we let it play out we'll get to see a fair bit of Grafia and Sutr Second. Again, Let Me Know! Your suggestions and reviews feed this tired writers soul. (and help stave off writers block hahahaha)


End file.
